


P.O.S - Fuuka's New Mother

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [31]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Fuuka Yamagishi, Mitsuru Kirijo & Yukari Takeba from Persona 3 and also Shadow Naoto from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Fuuka is captured by Shadow Naoto. Unknown to her, Shadow Naoto is going to try something different to get Fuuka to join her...





	P.O.S - Fuuka's New Mother

Bang! The sound echoed all over the laboratory in the TV World. In the main room, a figure, held onto a laser gun tight. Shadow Naoto smirked as Mitsuru in front of her fell to the ground, shot in the chest. A tied up Fuuka shook in fright.  
“M-Mitsuru-San!” She cried out.  
Shadow Naoto sighed, kicking Mitsuru’s lifeless body.  
“Another brainwashed agent failed.” Shadow Naoto said. “The hell am I doing wrong?”  
She paced around Fuuka in her long white lab coat, thinking.  
“All this hypno effects and mindless controlling...” Shadow Naoto mumbled to herself.  
“Please... L-Let me go!” Fuuka pleaded. “Mitsuru needs to go to the hospital!”  
“Oh please! She’s already gone from this world and yours.” Shadow Naoto laughed. “Why, you are my only specimen left. What can I do to make you obey me?”  
Fuuka just shook, trying to break free from the restraints. Shadow Naoto watched her.  
“You’re smart with your machines right?” She asked.  
“Shut up!” Fuuka cried.  
“Why you and me could team up. Our knowledge of machines, technology and all that, we could be the perfect duo!” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“I’ll never join you!” Fuuka screamed.  
Shadow Naoto put her hands behind her back, pacing up and down.  
“You’re lucky I at least gave you a chance to join.” Shadow Naoto sighed.  
She went to her computer, researching what to do with Fuuka. In her eyes, Fuuka was just like her. She just needed to find a way to join her.  
“My hypnosis isn’t what it should be.” She explained. “I need to nurture, build up your trust in me.”  
Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in her head.  
“I got it!” She clapped, putting a helmet on Fuuka. Fuuka started shaking more in fright.  
“Wh-What are you going to do with me?” Fuuka asked.  
“Humans from that world don’t age in this world.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “But there’s a way to make your mind age.”  
“Wh-What!?” Fuuka gasped.  
“How would you feel... If I became a guardian of yours?” Shadow Naoto smirked more. “Be a child again. Be a baby once more. Your intelligence not affected. Well... It’ll return in time. I’ll just get you to trust in me.”  
“No!” Fuuka pleaded.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be happy as my new daughter!” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
She approached the machine, pulling down a lever. Fuuka began to shake in her chair as her mind regressed slowly as she stared at Shadow Naoto.  
“It’ll only hurt for a few minutes dear.” Shadow Naoto caressed Fuuka’s cheek. “You’re mind will return. What you have learnt, what you can do. Just in due time. We’ll see who you trust when you return to this age again!”  
Fuuka just stared at Shadow Naoto as her mind regressed years by years as every minute passed.

A few minutes later, the machine stopped by itself. Shadow Naoto approached the machine.  
“A year and six months old?” Shadow Naoto said impressed. “My oh my... How do you feel Fuuka?”  
She looked at Fuuka. Fuuka just stared at Shadow Naoto, drooling a little as she began crying.  
“Heh...” Shadow Naoto walked over. “Here we go, parenthood. But in the end, it’ll be worth it.”  
She approached Fuuka, taking the restraints off Fuuka as she continued to cry.  
“Awwww…” Shadow Naoto said. “Don’t cry sweetie. Mommy is here now. Let’s get you changed.”  
She picked her up and carried her to her operating table. She placed her down slowly before heading to the drawer and getting a bright pink diaper out. Shadow Naoto then undressed Fuuka, sticking the pink diaper on her.  
“There we are.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  “Awwww! You look so cute!”  
She put a dummy in Fuuka’s mouth to stop her crying.  
“I’m your mommy sweetie. Don’t cry.” Shadow Naoto spoke softly, rocking her. “You’ll become just like me soon enough. Well, in about 16 years time.”  
Shadow Naoto laughed as Fuuka looked at her, calmed down from the tears as her face just smiled softly, sucking the dummy.  
“Okay, okay... We need to get you a drink. You must be thirsty.” Shadow Naoto suggested.  
She grabbed Fuuka and carried her to her lab chair, sitting Fuuka on her lap as she gave Fuuka a baby bottle of milk.  
“Drink for mommy.” Shadow Naoto commanded.  
She removed the dummy from Fuuka’s mouth, replacing it with the bottle. Fuuka started to suck the baby bottle, drinking the milk. After a while, she removed the bottle.  
“I wonder... Speak baby.” Shadow Naoto giggled.  
“Momma.” Fuuka responded. “Goo goo ga ga.”  
Fuuka laughed as Shadow Naoto joined in, rubbing her head.  
“Already smarter than most babies. That’s what I like to see.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “This will work out well!”

16 years later, Shadow Naoto walked away from her computer. She approached the operating table, running her finger down a person strapped down. That person was a woman named Yukari. She shook looking around.  
“Let me go!” She cried out.  
“Oh no, no!” Shadow Naoto wiggled her finger at Yukari.  
“That’s no way to talk. I’ll let my daughter deal with you.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Daughter!”  
To Yukari’s surprise, Fuuka stepped out of the darkness, smiling at Shadow Naoto.  
“Yes mother?” She asked.  
“M-Mother!?” Yukari gasped.  
“Are the preparations for The Big One complete?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Indeed it is mother.” She replied. “Would you like to turn it on?”  
“Of course I would!” Shadow Naoto cheered. “Mommy is so proud of you!”  
She kissed Fuuka’s forehead before walking off.  
“Fuuka!?” Yukari yelled. “Help me! What’s going on? What’s The Big One?”  
“I will not explain. Mother doesn’t want you knowing.” She replied, grinning.  
“Fuuka! She isn’t your mother!” Yukari pleaded.  
“She raised me all my life!” Fuuka yelled back, putting a gag over Yukari’s mouth. “I am her perfect daughter and she is my perfect mother! You will learn respect when being in the presence of two great technological minds!”  
Yukari couldn’t speak as she just shook, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
Shadow Naoto could listen, chuckling as she approached a huge machine with a giant antenna on the top. The machine was surrounded by multiple TV’s, seemingly broadcasting different yet popular locations around the world.  
“All these years of planning, I have created the perfect brainwashing machine.” Shadow Naoto said to herself, pleased. “With this, everyone will think of just me, me, me! The only one not affected will be my daughter, excluding myself of course.”  
She chuckled.  
“I’m a great mother.” Shadow Naoto grinned before pressing a big, red button.  
And with that, no one outside of the TV World could think of anything else except for Shadow Naoto....  



End file.
